Their Last Waltz on Winter
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Lucy a pretty & rich university student in F.T. University, taking up architecture,& Gray a cool college student who is taking up part time jobs for a living & is aiming to be a famous sculptor like his deceased mom. Will Gray fight for her? Can Rogue (fiance) convince Lucy to give up on Gray? Keith a yakuza(O.C.) will bring her trouble yet is in love with her. who will she choose?
1. episode 1:unexpected meeting

_Jeez lil' ms. Pumpkin here I got a writer's block at I.H.Y.N.M.S.L. so yeah I hope you enjoy this one. After I heard honey and clover's OST- "waltz" and the first ost opening theme of kimi to boku, I decided to write this one… this is like something you can relate too.. as a college student… this will have a 6-10 chapters only… I don't know maybe… but who knows._

**Genre:** slice of life, drama, school life, romance.

**Plot:** tokyo, japan;

**time line:** this present time and start of the second semester

**University:** F.T. University the only and best fine arts university at Tokyo

**Prologue:**

Lucy a pretty and rich university student in F.T. University, taking up architecture, and Gray a hot and cool college student who is taking up part time jobs for a living and is taking up fine arts and is aiming to be a famous sculpture like her deceased mom.

I don't own fairytail

….

**Episode 1: unexpected meeting**

It was the start of the second semester

**Gray's pov** at the run-down apartment that he is living right now

As I was looking outside the window and it was raining I hold my necklace….then I remembered That winter I saw her, she was lost at that time so I gave her a wooden replica of my necklace… so she would stop crying, as I remembered she smiled at me, even though she got a high fever but then his father saw us… and told me not to see her again… a lot of years later I saw her this summer but i felt that she can't remember me at all…

.

.

.

"It was raining again… I hate this rain… " as I talked to myself again… suddenly Natsu barge in my room

"meow*" as I saw his cat named happy steal my tuna sandwich…hmmm weird cat that is wearing a weird blue costume

"Natsu please don't barge in my room… and your cat ugh why did you put that weird blue costume on your cat "

"I'm hungry… and Erza made this… you know that she's one of the best at the fashion design department…." As he said to me suddenly I got a text on my phone from erza, ugh this cosplayer….

"just eat at the cafeteria! Anyway let's go now I don't want to be late also I need to finished my sculpture or Prof. ur will kill me and that bastard Lyon damn it Erza is waiting for us…." as I lock my room and go outside as I put my helmet and start the engine of my motorcycle

"hey bastard let's go! And Let me ride in your motorcycle, Erza will be mad at us if we are late I also got a text from her saying don't be late!" said by this bastard… damn no choice erza is going to kill us if we are late.

"are you sure dumb ass? You are motion-sick!" as I said to him while he put the helmet on his head

"I don't care I just don't wanna be Late and erza's going to kill us…"as he said to me

"ok hop in, dumbass and open the dumb umbrella and why are you bringing your cat at school?" as I said to him while he put a helmet to his cat

"he'll comfort me when I got sick…." As he said to me and I started the engine so we can go now… then he got motion sick again

**Lucy's POV** at a high class condominium at Tokyo 

Hmmm it's raining… some how it remind me of winter and as I look again at my phone's key chain… I remembered I was lost at that time and he gave me this…

as I look outside the window suddenly… my butler opened the door of my room

"Princess, you need to be ready, or you'll be late" said by Loke my butler who is always there beside me, he is caring and a worrywart, I don't know why his ex-girlfriend Karen Lilica broke up with him…

"ok… I'll get ready… thanks Loke-san"

"it's cold and raining outside don't forget your coat. hime" as Virgo said to me

"of course, I won't forget about it…" as I said to them suddenly I got a text from Levi… that she miss me already

"by the way are you going for tonight's arrange date? Actually I don't want you to go…" as Loke said to me

"I'll just attend it and don't worry I'll reject him, my father arrange it to me and all I know is that he is Sting Eucliffe, studying at a prestigious S.T.(sabertooth*) university studying electrical engineering… so let's go now, Loke-san!"

"ok, let's go to the car, I'll drive it really fast"

"really? I hope we won't get caught for over speeding, hahaha"

Then we got inside the car and go to school

...

**Author's POV**

**At F.T. University**

Lucy arrived at the university and Loke went back to the car… and left

Meanwhile gray and Natsu arrived with a motorcycle and accidentally hit Lucy…

"hey miss are you ok?" Gray ask Lucy who fell on the floor

"do I look ok to you?" as lucy said to him as she points her bleeding knee

"oh, I'm really sorry I'll carry you to the infirmary, hey Natsu! Park my bike." As he said to lucy and Natsu

And he carried Lucy to the infirmary; while Natsu just pushed the bike until it he parked it.

**At the infirmary**

nurse aries asked them what happened to her

"ms. Lucy what happened to you? Oh your knee is bleeding, wah"

"don't panic ms. Aries…"

"any way thanks for carrying me here, Mr."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and no need to introduce yourself I know you already Ms. Heartfilia."

"thank you Gray…"

**TIMESKIP**

After 2 hours the two left in the infirmary and said thanks and sorry to each other

**Inside the architectural drafting room**

Lucy went inside the architecture department and saw Levi who missed her a lot; she also said that they need to draw the whole architectural plan of each department of the university for the Prelims. Then they'll team up with someone in that department to make the scale model of it on Midterms, and a written and visual report to that department on finals.

As Lucy draws a paper on the fishbowl she got the sculpture department while Levi got the industrial department where Gajeel and Natsu is.

"hmmm I don't know about this… Levi what department did you get? I got the sculpture department…"

"Lu-chan I think I got the worst department, I got the industrial department." As she said to lucy

"that is a lot of work especially on the electrical draft… but maybe you can find someone that can help you? "

"I hope so; Lisanna, jet and Droy and others got the industrial department too! you are the only one who got that department… so goodluck, Lu-chan"

**Timeskip**

**Lucy's POV**

Gosh I got the sculpture department; it's easy on the draft yet hard on the scale model…

Their small, old, 2 storey department building is separated at the university building… and it is situated beside an old sakura tree, so I need a 45 minute walk through 4th floor (architecture students drafting room*) to the sculpture department.

what should I do…

As I walk in front of their building, I saw that boy again as he drag huge wood inside…

"need some help?" as I ask him but he just look at me, he look at me as if he saw a ghost

"oh, no need it's heavy after all…" as he said to me

"that's the reason why I'll help you." As I insist more

"if you insist ok" then he approved to it

As we drag it inside, oh I didn't expect that it is so heavy even though it was carried by the cart. But at last we did it successfully.

"so ms. Lucy why are you here?" as he said it to me and give me a seat

"hmmm I was assigned here for the whole semester at my architectural design subject. So you are?"

"I'm a student here… what do you want coffee? Tea? Juice? Water?" as he said to me as he walked to the small kitchen area that is made of wood interior,

"oh tea, you're Ur's student… hmmm where are your classmates?"

"Lyon and I were the only students in this department… Lyon just does his works at his house…"

"wait isn't it prohibited?"

"Ur approved to it because they are neighbors even though Ur is scary as hell we respect her a lot so we are not planning to cheat on doing our works."

"is that so? Hmmm hey Gray could you be my partner on making a scale model at midterm?"

"sure I would love to Lucy… by the way here's your tea." As gray said to me as he gave the tea to me… then he smiled to me somehow I got a Deja vu on his smile.

**GRAY'S POV**

I never expected after so many years, we will meet again in this university…

I never expected that before I was just glimpsing at her when she and her friend passed by…

and now at the start of the second semester I accidentally injured her, that made me carry her to the second floor of the school's infirmary/clinic.

Still I felt that she can't still remember me.

That winter that I first met her,

That winter that my mother died

and

That winter that Lucy left because of her father.

Suddenly she asked me if I can be her partner at her design subject

"Sure I would love to Lucy… by the way here's your tea." As I said to her as I gave her some tea…

We had a few talks about what I do for a living and I said that I do a various part time jobs…

She looks amaze by what I said… and I realize that she never worked in her life coz she's rich…

Suddenly I saw a maid at the door then she said "Miss Lucy it's 5p.m. already, you need to go now, and prepare for your first meeting with Mr. Sting."

"is that so, but I don't want to meet that guy that was arrange for… Virgo-san"

"but hime, you must go tonight…"

"ok, oh gray I'll go now, see you tomorrow." As she said to me; But when I heard that… I felt sad… at least I can see her tomorrow again.

"see you tomorrow by the way I'm sorry again about your knee."

"it's ok don't worry."

.

.

.

Suddenly my phone ring

TO BE CONTINUED

…..

Pumpkin-san: hey guys… sorry I don't know why but I just got the urge to write this story… also I wrote this coz I need to fix one of the stories I made. This story doesn't have any fight scenes with magic but I set it up in the world of the present japan/ real world that we are living, just for a change.

Also jeez coz I felt like gray hasn't had a POV in some of my stories…. And I like him since season one and even on the manga…

And sorry if I made Lucy an architecture student hahaha coz I'm an architecture student too so I know all the all-nighter's that she'll experience… and somehow I can relate to her character background at fairytail especially on her relationship with her father. Yeah I want to say it to my father too but he doesn't know how to listen…anyway.

Also I got a writer's block at I hope you notice me soon Lucy… I have a hard time on who will pair up with Lucy and I made a huge hole at the story line… I noticed it when I re read it from the start. I shouldn't have wrote that scene... ugh… this will end into tragedy one of the main character that you like will die… because of my mistake… jeez.. I'm sorry for it* I'm re writing chapter 11 and 12… so no one would die


	2. episode 2: arrange date

Their last waltz

**EPISODE TWO: THE ARRANGE DATE**

Lucy's POV

It was 7 p.m. and I arrived at a high class Italian restaurant at exact 7 p.m. I wore a simple red sleeveless dress that falls above my knee, and a pair of stilettos, I saw the guy named Sting Eucliffe a blonde guy, he's quite muscular, hmmm maybe he is going to the gym regularly, as I thought to my self…. And he is wearing a formal attire, more like he is wearing a corporate attire like he is about to talk some business to me…

"good evening blondie would you like to have a seat." As he said to me... ugh I smell some arrogance in this guy…

"how rude your blonde too… any way I would like to cancel this meeting with you…"

"are you sure about that? This is not my fault either look I was forced here to attend this date. And look at my body guard outside." As he pointed outside the window.

"I hate to say this but I'm not interested on this date and I was forced by my father too…" as I said to him

"yeah… my girlfriend and I need to date secretly because of this." Said Sting and I was shock when he said that he had a koibito.

"wow you got a girlfriend? Somehow I can't believe that because you have an arrogant attitude, hahaha"

"hey blondie do you want some fight?"

"chill hmmm ok I'll pretend that we are having a lot of fun and I'm hungry too… let's order up."

Then as we call the waiter I was shocked to see Gray serving us and he look shocked too.

"hey waiter could you give me this I want a large serving and a bottle of red wine" as Sting said to Gray

"Lucy? Uhmmm I mean miss what would you like?" as he nervously said to me

"gray? Uhmmm I want some carbonara and oh you also got lasagna? Hmmm I would like to have one of that too, thanks Gray…" as I smiled to him then he went away

.

.

.

A few minutes later of awkward silence (sting was texting his girlfriend at that time and Lucy was posting some pictures on instragram)

Suddenly Sting look at me and smirk

"oh I didn't expect that blondie…hahaha" as he said to me

"what do you mean by that? And why are you laughing, somehow I feel irritated and insulted by your little laugh."

"did you know each other? You know that young waiter earlier… Blondie?"

"yeah he's like a new friend that I made earlier at school… why?"

"coz it looks like he didn't expected you here, and by the look in his eyes, it looks like he…" suddenly he was cut off when gray arrived with a food on his tray and serves us. That was fast!

Somehow he looks irritated when serving Sting as Sting tries to Stop his laugh… why is he trying to stop laughing, and what is funny… I don't get this guy… then Gray served me a plate of carbonara but somehow he looks sad… and this idiot Sting is trying to stop his laugh. So I kicked his knee under the table.

"enjoy your meal miss…" as he said to me and he bowed and went away with a tray on his hand.

"ouch why did you do that blondie?"

"why are you laughing? It's rude to laugh at my friend you know."

"I'm not laughing coz he is just a waiter it's just the way he acted in front of you… wait could it be you never experienced being in love?" as he eat his food

"yeah, so what?" as I take a bite on my lasagna

"ok, no wonder you are clueless about it, but me as a love expert, how about try to observe your surroundings more? Because I the great Sting…"

"hey shut up, you are really proud about yourself, huh ? I feel bad about your girlfriend, I think she had a long patience and is kind." as I said to him as I sip to my red wine

"yeah atleast I got a girlfriend that I really love, but how about you blondie? Your dense and you don't have a boyfriend, I pity you…" as he said to me…

We had a lot of talk and we didn't finished the whole bottle and now I know that his girlfriend's name is yukino. And we found out one thing in common besides our blonde hair, it's that we are irritated to our father that keeps pushing us to things we don't even like… and we decided to be friends as we finished eating and leave the table.

Anyway he paid the bill because he said that he is the great Sting eucliffe and he never let a woman pay the bills. Yeah such arrogance he had.

"it's nice to meet you blondie… I never thought I could meet such an interesting rich girl hahaha any way thanks for the night. Ciao!"

" me too I didn't expect to meet such arrogant guy that boast a lot and so egotistic hahaha ciao!" as I said to him too

Then Loke arrived to fetch me but when I look inside the restaurant again I didn't see gray at all, then I decided to go inside the car and go home.

**Gray's POV**

She already left when her maid called her… and now I'm alone in this building again, in front of this huge wood and sipping my coffee… suddenly I got a call from sol(the guy from element four* just please imagine what he look like as a NORMAL person*hahaha) the owner of the restaurant

Phone conversation:

"hey why did you call me?"

"hello monsieur Gray, I know that you are short on money so how about worked at my restaurant again actually we are short on people one of my employees got sick and the other got a diarrhea and the other one got into an accident and the other one died last night.."

"ok I'll take it but I got a double pay and I want my salary after I work today, I need the money for my rent tonight. Is it a deal?"

"oui, monsieur, see you later , ciao!" as he said to me

Damn I need to go now, I must not waste time, then I rode my motorcycle (_it's model is a HONDA CBR, I saw it in one of my manga collection and I found it cool, the manga is hand's off volume 1 by kasane katsumoto*)_

At the restaurant

As I wore this white shirt and this black vest and black pants, damn I look like a butler in these clothes… then it was past 7 p.m.

And expect the unexpected… I saw Lucy with her date as they order some food… but first of all I don't like this guy… and Lucy is pretty in her red dress tonight.

"hey waiter could you give me this I want a large serving and a bottle of red wine" as her idiotic dumbass date order up a large serving of pasta, then after that I moved towards Lucy and I can't take off my eyes on her, damn it.

"gray? Uhmmm I want some carbonara and oh you also got lasagna? Hmmm I would like to have one of that too, thanks Gray…" as she said to me I listed all their order and went to the kitchen… damn it why I know she's my first love but I didn't expect that I would be nervous like this in front of her.

.

.

.

Then I walked in their table again and served their food

"enjoy your meal miss…" as I said to her, I didn't even bother to look at her date I'm just pissed off…

Then I was called by the owner and asked me to help inside the kitchen. And I didn't notice the time, it's past 10 p.m. and they are gone too… I need to go home..

as I get my pay, I decided to go home straight already…

damn it! It rained again tsk… I hate this feeling again

.

.

.

I am dripping wet, I should have worn a rain coat.

And as I went inside my run-down apartment, I ate my dinner… before Natsu eat it tomorrow.

As I finished eating my cup ramen/cup noodles.

I just felt lazy and tired tonight so I didn't realize that I fell asleep at the floor without changing my wet clothes and I even forgot to turn off the old A.C.

_KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG! _as my loud alarm clock rang at 7:45 a.m.

"_achoo…"_ugh I got a cold damn it, but I need to go to school, Lucy will go today… ugh I don't have a choice but to call him.

"hey Lyon could you drive my motorcycle, _achoo_ help me to go to school, or you can't open the door of our building coz I got the damn keys… and another huge wood will arrived today… that was ordered by Ur. _achoo_ So come to my house or I'll tell Juvia all you're embarrassing moments!" as I called him

"what the F*** don't tell Juvia! I know that she's your relative but just don't say those things to her! I'll arrive there in 10 minutes!" then he hung up the phone

Where the hell is Natsu… then as i prepared myself for today, I walk towards Natsu's room and see him sleeping while holding a burner with Gajeel still holding an iron hammer on his hand… damn it his room is a mess…

then I decided to get my things and walked outside and waited for Lyon

"5… 4…3… 2…1… ze-r" as I saw him run when he heard my countdown on the street

"what the F*** is wrong with you?! Damn it! I still got my bed head…"

"achoo! You arrived at the right time, I wont tell Juvia… so drive my motorcycle and let's go to school. Achoo!"

"wow you really got a cold, karma finally bites your ass gray… after you blackmail me a lot of times, I wished that Juvia is not your first cousin… damn it, let's go… and I'll get my wood too."

…..

Hahaha so what do you think of this story? They have a normal life like us… and they don't have magic and lives at the present day of Tokyo, Japan… so what do you think of the story line?

I hope you like T.L.W.


	3. episode 3: the guy with 3 tattoos

Their Last Waltz on winter

**EPISODE 3: the guy with 3 tattoos**

**Pumpkin-san: **by the way hey guys do you want this to turn into a fantasy or you are still into the original plot of slice of life and school life. I just want this to be interesting by manipulating the characters and the plot… hahaha

…

**9:00 a.m.**

**At the University**

Gray arrived at the school with Lyon

"hey where's my wood?" as Lyon asked Gray who can't stop sneezing

"there… achoo!"

"what the heck don't sneeze at my face! I'll get sick…what the?! why did you just cover it with plastic and why didn't you put it inside?!"

"sorry I lied, the truth is it already arrived yesterday, you're absent yesterday so… at least be grateful that I put some cover to it from the rain yesterday and look you can just pulled it achho! Coz it haqs a cart underneath it dumbass… achoo.!"

"damn it I'll borrow your motorcycle so I can bring my wood at my place, tsk I hate you but you are Juvia's cousin…"

"achoo! don't worry Juvia will visit me later after her class at that Medical school, and she's my only cousin, so don't even dare to do any Perv. Thing to her.! Achoo"

"as if I would do something to her! By the way take a rest, and Ur will be coming next week to inspect our works! So yeah take care!"

"yeah take good care on my bike or I'll say to Juvia that you are Gay! Haha achoo.!" As Gray gave a smirked to him but then he sneeze again

"Baka* (idiot*), are you blackmailing me again?! I hope that your cold will be worst!" as Lyon shouted to Gray… then he left with the wood and Gray's motorcycle.

.

.

**Gray's POV**

As I entered the building (sculpture dept.) I was a bit confused why the door isn't lock, as far as I can remember I lock it yesterday, but as I opened the door

i was kind of shocked to see Lucy. Who is smiling at me and says "welcome home, Gray!" to me… she's wearing a simple floral dress… it's cute on her… somehow the way she said welcome home Gray reminds me to a newly wed couples that I saw on a drama on tv.

"I'm home…. Wait! why are you here? Lucy.. achoo." As I ask her hmmm but how did she entered here? I locked this…

"Eh? I ask the Janitor to open this door for me… So I'm not welcome here… sorry for trespassing." As she said to me and Sulks at the corner

"No it's not what I meant achoo…" as I said to her weakly said to her… ugh I feel dizzy

"hey you look pale! You are sick, take a rest, Gray…" as Lucy said to me and assists me to sit on the sofa

"but I need to start my work… achoo Prof. Ur will be here next week" as I insist to her.

"hmmm I don't care let's go to the Infirmary." As she said to me And Drag me to the infirmary.

.

.

At the infirmary

"Gray don't worry I'll be here for you…" as she said to me,

she held my hand… I never thought that she had such soft and small hands,

"your hands are big and warm Gray…" as she said to me then I decided to hold her hands tighter… damn I feel too Lucky today…

I hope this moment doesn't end… before I was just looking at her but I'm not a stalker… I'm just happy to be with her again…

"how sweet…" as Nurse Aries said to us…. I didn't notice that this nurse is here….

Suddenly_** Thud! **__As I heard a loud thud! At the infirmary room_

"Lu-chan! At last I found you! Why are you here? We have a class today this first period! Let's go!" as the petite girl said to her, oh that girl that is always with her… (Levi*) suddenly I saw Natsu and Gajeel with her

"oh, if isn't Gray, hahaha you got a cold? Hahaha Weak!" as Natsu said to me… tsk this damn idiot he even brought his cat(Happy* is a real cat in this story) here

"why are You here?! achoo" as I said to them…

"so you are really sick, huh? Any way this petite chick asks us to find her friend. So how you doing here? Gihihihi holding her hands…?" as Gajeel said to me

"Lu-chan let's go now! Prof. Mystogan is on his way to our room! We have two more floors to run!" as Her friend (Levi*) panic

"but…" as Lucy Hesitates to leave.

"Lucy it's ok, the two idiots are here now… so.." as I remove her hands… damn… even though I don't want to remove her hands… but I don't have a choice damn it!

"hmmm ok, take care Gray…kya! Hey don't drag me Levi!" as she said to me then she was drag by her friend…. She's gone again tsk…

"Gray, you got a pretty chick there, so what's her name?" as Natsu said to me and gives me a weird grin

"what are you two grinning? I like her! So don't even try to make a move on her! Achoo.!" as I angrily said to them but again I sneezed..

"Gihihi? Hmmm she's pretty cute but I like her friend more." As Gajeel said to me… that gave me a peace of mind but Natsu …. F*** …

"Hey Natsu don't even dare to make a move on her, or Lisanna will be mad at you…" as I threatened him

"eh? But she's pretty and as her friends say she's really kinda nice… and Lisanna is my childhood friend" as this Bastard Natsu said to me… damn Lisanna must better step up her game…

Then I remembered that Lisanna is Lucy's classmates…. Hmmm I wonder..

.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

While Gray is being interrogated by Natsu and Gajeel, Lucy is being drag by Levi… and as they arrived at their classroom.

"Levi-chan never ever do it again…" as Lucy look scared and is still panting coz of Levi.

"sorry Lu-chan"

"Hey Levi! Lucy! Hurry up! Our Professor is here!" as Lisanna panicky said to them

"oh him… he always hide his face …. What the he is here ssshh keep quiet guys…" as Levi said to everyone

.

.

.

"good morning class, by the way before we start our class I would like to introduce you to a transfer student from Paris, hey go inside my classroom."

Then the new transfer student entered their drafting room… somehow he emitted a _**stop-looking-at-me-or-I-will-kill-you-all aura **_that made all of the students scared of him, except Lucy and Jellal.

"introduce yourself" Prof. Mystogan said to him

"I'm Keith "Kazuya" Winterfield, nice to meet you all, Ze*" as the handsome, tall guy with blue eyes, a mole under his left eye and auburn hair with blue tattoos on his neck, introduced himself to the class, and upon he said Ze* to everyone somehow they got more scared, Except Lucy and Jellal who looks delighted when he said ze*.

_(__**Da-ze/Ze*-**__doesn't have a literal translation, it is used at the end of a sentence only by men to make a declaration or underscore a point, it is never used in a polite speech*__)_

"pick a sit, there are a few of architecture students in this department so you can choose any sit you want oh before I forgot pick a paper on the fishbowl" As Prof. Mystogan said to him, and as he pick a paper he gave it to Mystogan and sit at the back of the room.

"hmmm Mr. Winterfield you got the sculpture department, Ms. Heartfilia I think you got the same department, so could you please assist him, anyway I decided you guys to be partners in here, I want a complete plan… so let's start our class" as he said again to the two. And when he said a complete plan Lucy got pale and Mystogan just gave them all an evil aura, while his twin brother just smirked.

.

.

**TIME SKIP**

After class they were assigned to go to their respective departments, Levi and the others went to the industrial department.

Meanwhile Lucy and kazuya are on their way to the Sculpture department…

.

**...Awkward Silence…**

**Keith "kazuya" Winterfield's POV**

.hmmm after 2 hours of Lecture with a weird prof. tsk… and now I'm with this weird blonde…

"hey can you tour me in this Campus, Ze" as I said to the blonde girl… suddenly she let out a giggle

"hey is there something funny, ze"

"oh nothing it's nothing… it's just I am delighted to hear someone use ze hahaha"

"got a problem with it? ze"

"hahaha ok I'll tour you new guy.." as she toured me to the whole campus, that took us almost more than 1 hour and a half , somehow it's strange that she isn't scared of me… she's weird… whenever people see me they got scared but this one looks delighted…

Suddenly we stop in front of a small old building about two-storey tall then she smiled at me and said

"welcome home" as she said cheerfully… the way she treats me creeps me out… tsk kind and cheerful girls sounds trouble for me.

"what the f*** are you saying is this the sculpture department? Ze"

"yeah! So let's go inside…" as she said to me cheerfully

Then as we approach the door, somehow it looks like it was locked suddenly she ran at the back of the building, didn't she notice that she's wearing a dress… is she a kid, she shouldn't run… damn I knew she was trouble when I first saw her earlier at the corridor when she was dragging a guy who is sick… damn…

.

.

.

I waited in front of the building, suddenly she opened the door and welcomed me in… how did she entered?

"hey did you brake in? that's trespassing ya know, ze"

"Eh? No I ask the janitor to give me the duplicate key of the back door earlier… it seems like Gray is still not here yet. Could it be that he is still in that infirmary?" as she said to me… hmmm could it be she is saying that guy that she drag earlier?

"Gray? Your boyfriend? ze" as I said to her

"no a new friend that I made yesterday… he is kind…by the way sit down, what do you want?" as she said again to me, ugh she's an idiot, how the hell she knew that he is kind when she just made friends with him yesterday… damn it this one is trouble.

"uhmmm just cold water… ze" as I said to her then she get some cold water at the dispenser and some paper cup that was beside it at the kitchen with wood interior.

.

.

"By the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia just call me Lucy" as she introduce herself to me then she gave me a gentle smile… hmmm it reminds me of my mom. Her brown eyes really remind me of my mother…

"hmmm Keith "kazuya" Winterfield ze" as I said to her.

"we are in japan, so can I call you kazuya?" as she said to me… hmmm her disposition looks more lady like now unlike earlier that she looks like a kid. Hmmm she really reminds me of my mother…

"hmmm sure da-ze" as I calmly said to her.

We had a few talk about what we do for a living, but I didn't told her that I came from one of the most influential yakuza/mafia family the Urushiyama and Winterfield family, suddenly I remembered her Last name, I felt like I know her from somewhere… oh now I remembered it! Lucy the Heiress of the Heartfilia Company…

suddenly she looks at my tattoos… eh weirdo she then stare at it for a few minutes.

"summer, winter, and spring? Do you have autumn?" as she innocently said to me… ugh why is looking at me innocently…

"What do you mean, ze?"as I nervously said to her hmmm she noticed it… I thought that she is some dumb blonde like what I saw on t.v.

"eh,? your tattoos on your neck, am I right? It's pretty! You like blue huh? " as she said with amusement, suddenly someone entered the door, I see a guy with black hair and really dark blue eyes. Oh he was the guy earlier…

"Gray!" as she said to him.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UGH I DON'T KNOW WHY I DECIDED TO PUT AN O.C. AGAIN JEEZ…**

**Keith/Kazuya: hey I'm Keith "kazuya" Winterfield, nice to meet you, ze" **_**Bows***_

_***At the URUSHIYAMA family (his mother came from a yakuza family*) he is called Kazuya but in the WINTERFIELD family (his father came from the mafia family*) he is called Keith.***_

BY THE WAY DID YOU KNOW MAMORU MIYANO, THE VOICE ACTOR? I WROTE KAZUYA/KEITH WITH HIS VOICE. Uhmmm the OC JUST CAME OUT FROM NOWHERE…. I JUST GOT BORED AND JUST TO MAKE THINGS COMPLICATED HIS NAME JUST POPPED OUT FROM MY HEAD…

**SO SORRY ABOUT THAT… BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. **And like the story the night that I saw you it is also inspired mostly by the songs of Asian kung fu generation… sorry but I'm a huge fan of that band….


	4. episode A: characters of TLWOW

**CHARACTERS OF T. L. W. O. W.**_(their last waltz on winter)_

_I changed the cover photo uhmmm I did a lot of photoshop on it yeah… it cost me a lot of time… and at I.H.Y.N.M.S.L. I edited it again _

Main characters

**Gray =** a guy who does a lot of part time jobs for a living coz he's parents are dead, lives at Juvia's house and his only cousin and somehow had a rivalry with Lyon at their Sculptures but he is best at making ice sculptures, he's in the sculpture department, he knew Lucy when they are young and been in love with her since then. He also likes to be half naked, thus he always removes his top/shirt when making his sculptures _(he doesn't remove his pants* but he sleeps naked*)_

**Lucy = **a beautiful heiress of a company, but is annoyed at her father's action towards her, she's aiming to be a successful architect and is dense in terms of love. She got a vague memory of Gray on that winter. She still loves to write some novels. The Heartfilia family hates the winterfield family a lot for decades… but she didn't hate kazuya. She also the first one to know kazuya's secret.

**Rogue =** an intelligent, unemotional and poker face guy that was introduced to Lucy as his Fiancée, studying at a Law school. At first he was a bit cold to her but little by little he became somehow passionate and possessive to her when he realized that he got some competition towards her (Gray and Kazuya), and he is Sting's best friend. He Owned a cat named frosch _(frosch is a real cat in here*)_

**Keith "Kazuya" Winterfield /O.C. =** a talented, happy go lucky and kind of rude, half Japanese and half Italian guy, an architecture student and was assigned at sculpture dept. like Lucy, lives in an influential yakuza family, he is passionate and possessive at everything that got his interest mainly Lucy. Also he had three tattoos that represent his favorite season: SUN= SUMMER, SNOWFLAKE= WINTER and FLOWER= SPRING… he hates autumn… he also wore an eyeglasses… he likes sweets. But he has a secret that Lucy is the first one to know. His family hated the Heartfilia family… for decades… but he didn't hate Lucy… actually he really likes her.

.

SUPPORTING CHARACTERS

**.**

**Levi =** Lucy's best friend and is in the architecture department, she loves Lucy's stories and is a bookworm, after getting assigned at the industrial Dept. Gajeel and her got really close to each other.

**Natsu =** an orphan but Makarov _(principal of F.T. UNIVERSITY) _help him to get into a university, Lisanna's childhood friend and is in the industrial department with Gajeel and Lives at an old apartment building with Gray and Gajeel. He also has a cat named Happy. And is a trouble maker like Gajeel.

**Gajeel =** a former yankee/gangster but Makarov _(principal of F.T. UNIVERSITY)_ help him to get into a university, is in the industrial dept. with Natsu and lives at the same old apartment building with Gray and Natsu, somehow at first he is annoyed at Levi but as time pass by, he is getting interested to Levi.

**Sting = **an arrogant and egotistic guy that was arrange to Lucy in a date by their fathers but decides to be friends with her, yukino is his girlfriend and is very possessive to her and he is studying engineering and Rogue's best friend. Owns a stray cat and named it Lector, yukino and him found that cat, on their first date.

**Lisanna =** architecture student and Natsu's childhood friend… and likes Natsu since then.

**Juvia = **studying nursing and Gray's only cousin somehow she develop an extreme brother complex to him, and calls him Gray-sama.

**Lyon= **had a friendly rivalry with gray at their sculptures and is madly in love to Juvia.

**Erza = **a famous cosplayer and a fashion design student. She known Natsu and Gray since elementary school, and had a crush on Jellal who is in architecture Department.

**Mystogan =** one of the triplet's but is a genius that he was assigned to teach by the principal Makarov History to that department. Hates to show his face… so he always covers it with a scarf or a face mask…

**Jellal = ** one of the triplet's an intelligent guy but declines Principal Makarov's offer to teach and is in the architecture department. Somehow interested on Erza, And is assigned at the fashion design department.

**Siegrain = **one of the triplet's is studying at another university… is interested on Erza and actually I still don't know what to do with him…

**Principal Makarov = **the principal of F.T. University and is responsible to getting some students to go to college and doing some odd part time jobs for them to have a living namely Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Natsu. He even offered the twin to teach but only Mystogan accepted his offer and Jellal decides to study.

**Laxus = **Natsu and Gajeel's Professor at the industrial department, and the candidate to be the next successor of the F.T. University.

**Mirajane =** Erza's senpai at fashion design department and had a rivalry in between them… mainly because of cosplay.

…

I hope you all like it even though it is not in the magical/mahou world of Fiore… just for a change maybe… and I think I ate a lot of cookies and cream… (= w =)

Jeez so if you are thinking why is there too much of a reverse harem in it, I just can't decide on who'll she end up and I never played an otome game, coz it's too expensive, I'd rather buy my art supplies than it… so yeah, I'm just writing it haha jeez

Anyway our place got a festival/fiesta hahaha I don't enjoy it coz everything is so busy… like cooking paella and pasta…ugh.


	5. episode 4: Lucy got kidnapped

**TLWOW **

So yeah I'll share some experiences of a college/ university student and a bitter sweet young adult life for you. I hope you like the story actually this as an original story that I made when I was in high school but then I like fairytail a lot, so I merged it in and I decided to do a lot of changes…

Also I'll put some action because Kazuya already appeared and I'm sorry I like action and adventure…

Thank you for reading this…

…**..**

**EPISODE 4: Lucy got kidnapped **

3:30 p.m.

Lucy and Keith/Kazuya are having a bit nice conversation because Lucy is really amuse on Kazuya's way of speaking and his tattoos, While Kazuya thinks Lucy is a bizarre girl (coz she's the first girl to approach him like that*)

**Gray's POV**

Damn at least I escape the two Yankee idiots (Natsu and Gajeel*) at the infirmary…. Ugh I'm damn tired but then I got a text at one of my part time jobs… damn it Macao why the hell did you text me… I'm sick but I need to work

I'm still sick but I need to pay for my rent and for my food… damn it… ugh my motor bike I forgot… now I need to go work… I need to start my sculpture too… hmmm at least Lucy is there… I'm so Lucky just the two of us… but who is that guy that she dated (Sting*) damn I need to step up my game…

Huh? Why is the door open?

Suddenly I entered the room I saw Lucy, I'm Lucky… that smile is such a stress reliever

"Gray!" as Lucy cheerfully said to me.

"I thought you have a class, Lucy…" as I said to Lucy in a weak voice. I just took some medicine but I don't feel recovering yet, at least I stopped sneezing…

But then I saw a new guy (Keith/Kazuya*) then I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Gray, by the way we got a new partner, he is the new guy in our class…" as Lucy introduce the new guy to me… he looks like a gangster and what the hell is those tattoos… damn I hate this guy

"I'm Keith, nice to meet you, ze" as he said to me… suddenly my co-worker texted me again…

"Ze?! Tsk… anyway… what would you like to do today…" as I said to them as I get my things.

"hmmm how about let's eat out… I don't have afternoon class today… so…" as Lucy said to me

"ok I'll go too I want to familiarize the whole area, coz I just arrived yesterday…" as this new guy said to Lucy

"I'm sorry Lucy but I'm going to my part time job today…" as I said to Lucy, I want to hang out with her but I got some work, but then Lucy look so sad.

And as we left the building I decided to take a cab, damn Macao you'll pay for my cab… as I called him on my phone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

After that the three left the building…. Gray looks quite pissed off before leaving the building; meanwhile the two… went out of the university and wandered around Tokyo.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Ginza, Tokyo (shopping district*)

As Lucy roam around with Keith/Kazuya around, she Dragged Kazuya to a Café…

"Hey where are we going?" as Kazuya said to her and Lucy just grinned at him

Then as they entered the café,

"good afternoon monsieur and mademoiselle, welcome to our ca-fe… eh?!" as the waiter opened the door for them

"Gray?! What are you doing here?" as Lucy said to him….

"I'm working… hey don't laugh at me!" as he said to Keith

"cool… I want to work too… by the way we are going to eat here" as Lucy said to them

And as they seat at the table

"what would you like to order?" as Gray said to them but his face were flushed red coz he didn't expect to see Lucy again (his crush*) and coz he is sick…

"Gray I think you need to rest now…"

"Lucy I think he was just nervous upon our arrival, anyway this is his job so let him do it, ze"

"but Gray is sick, I would like to ask the manager, so he can leave right now."

"he is right Lucy this is my job, so let me do it… so would care to order now? And don't worry Lucy I'll leave early…" as Gray said to Lucy… somehow Lucy look so depressed… and Gray is thinking that he was lucky because Lucy is worried about his health… and now he is blushing even more.

"good to hear, it is bad business if the employees are lazy… so mister I would like to order this and this… thank you how 'bout you Lucy, da-ze"

"just this and this… uhmm Gray are you sure about it?"

"yes, thanks Lucy for worrying about me…" as Gray said to Lucy and patted Lucy's head… (he ignored the kazuya but he took note on his order*)and Gray left

.

.

.

"Kazuya why are you like that?"

"huh it's business matter anyway why I should ask you that question… Lucy why are you like that it creeps me out…"

"I don't know maybe it's because I see that we have something in common… actually I don't know… oh… I know now it's because you are interesting…" as Lucy said to him…

"interesting huh?! I think you are an interesting fellow, hmmm anyway you are the weird one coz you're not scared of me, ze"

"me? You are the one who's weird! And why would I be scared of you? You look rather lonely to me" as Lucy said it to him… he was quite shock

"Lonely? Who knows? Anyway the world is always unfair… you can't get what you really want…"as Kazuya said to Lucy in a serious tone while look outside the window, somehow Lucy just nodded in agreement

"yeah you can't have it all right, is indeed unfair but you can go against it, if you are willing to take the consequence of it…" as Lucy said it to him in a serious tone too

"indeed anyway I hate it too, I want freedom… I want to be independent…"as he said it to lucy and she just gave him a smile…

Suddenly Gray appeared in front of them and gave them their orders…

Suddenly Kazuya got a call on his phone… he didn't answer it and a few minutes later two guys in a black suit with shades walk inside the café and bowed in front of him…

"young Master we need to go now…"as the guy said to him

"Lucy I'm sorry but I need to go now, and you Gray am I right? Please accompany her… very well then I need to go now, see you tomorrow, da-ze" as Kazuya said to Lucy

"Business huh? Ok good luck to you… see you tomorrow!" as Lucy said to him

Then Kazuya leave the café with the two guys…

Meanwhile Gray is a bit confuse on what is happening

"so he is rich huh? No wonder…" as Gray said who looks irritated

"I think he had a hard time dealing with it… freedom? I think that is interesting…" as she said

"huh I don't understand ?"

"you'll know it soon, any way I'll wait for you… until your shift ends… is that ok Gray?"

"really? But you might get bored… and…"

"it's ok it's just fun to watch you work hard, wait do you need some help? I don't need some payments, I just need to see how this business works as an employee, so Gray where is your manager?" as Lucy enthusiastically said to him, Gray was just way too happy upon hearing it…

Then they ask Gray's manager and they got an approval in it…

.

.

.

9 p.m.

The café is already closed, Gray got his Pay from Macao and Lucy enjoyed her day…

"I want to work! I'm jealous about you working independently! By the way are you sure that you are alright?"

"yeah and I'm happy that you enjoyed working…" as Gray said it to him suddenly Juvia and Lyon appeared in front of them with his motorcycle

"Gray-sama! Juvia is worried Lyon told me that you are sick!"

"hey don't hugged me Juvia! By the way Lucy this is my only cousin, Juvia.. ugh I can't breathe! Help me bastard Lyon" as gray said

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you Juvia and Lyon!"

"she's cute Gray… no wonder"

"shut up Lyon"

"love-rival…."

"you have an awesome people around you Gray, I envy you… hahaha anyway I need to go now, I'll just take the cab, so see you tomorrow!"

Then as Lucy is about to Leave them

.

.

.

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of them and took Lucy…

"HELP!" as Lucy shouted but a guy punched her stomach and she got knocked out of conscious

The guys look like bandits/kidnappers with guns they are not wearing a mask and their Leader is none other than a guy called Erigor, one of the most wanted criminal in Japan.

"hey! Where are you taking her! Lucy!" as Gray shouted at them

"if you interfere we will kill you! We need her and they'll pay ransom money for this brat" as the guy said to them and then they leave…

.

.

.

"Gray you bastard where are you going?" as Lyon said to Gray…

"I need to save Lucy! Lyon please protect my cousin… also call the police!" as Gray said to him and then he starts the engine of his motorcycle and he called Natsu and Gajeel for help…

.

(phone conversation* while Gray is driving his motorcycle)

.

"Natsu! Is Gajeel with you? Please help me! Lucy… Lucy got kidnapped!"

"huh?! Wait where are you? Gajeel is with me… wait hey Gajeel don't take my phone!"

"hey hello Gajeel help me I'm following the Car that took Lucy… any way she got kidnapped!"

"hello this is Gajeel! Huh?! That blonde chick that you like got kidnapped?! Ok we will back you up, we will just track you on the GPS that was on your phone, keep safe bastard!"

"sure! Keep safe two damn idiots!" as Gray said to them…

He followed the car.

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Can Gray save Lucy? **

**Where did kazuya went when the two guys called him at the café?**

**Erigor and his boys (they were a low class yakuza group*) kidnapped Lucy, what is their intentions?**


	6. EPISODE 5: THE CLOCK IS TICKING

**TLWOW**

**EPISODE 5: THE CLOCK IS TICKING **

As Gray stalks the car… they ended up somewhere at the shady part of Shinjuku…

Suddenly _kriing!_ The ring tone surprised him

(phone conversation*)

"Shit! What the hell! Hello!"

"where the hell are you?!" as Natsu said

"Idiot I dont want to talk to you! give your damn phone to Gajeel!"

"hey? We are here at wcdonald's (yeah… you already know that fast food restaurant*) we see you already and we are here inside, eating coz this bastard keeps complaining that he is starving so I accompany him…"

"What the hell! Come here and stop eating…"

"hey dude keep your calm… we are going there in a minute.."

.

.

.

Five minutes later

.

.

"oh Gray here's your burger, we did take out some food for you!" as Natsu said to him

"SSshh just freaking tone your voice down…. And what the hell did you take out some food?! You even brought happy here."

.

"so where is she?" as Gajeel said to them

"they took her inside at that underground club… it looks like they are dealing some drugs for those addicts down there… so let's get inside we don't need disguised so let's hurry up" as Gray said to them and pushed Gajeel to open the door for them

"hahaha Gajeel looks like one of them.." as Natsu teased them

"shut the fuck up bastard! By the way I already informed the principal about this, he is on his way here with the cops so we are safe for being behind the jail, and Old man had a connection with the cops" as Gajeel punched Natsu in the head

"thanks Gajeel…" as I said to him

.

.

Meanwhile

Lucy woke up and she realize that she was tied up in a chair inside a room full Liquors and hoodlums were in front of her.

"so the princess has already woke up on her slumber?"

"who the Fuck are you?!" as Lucy shout at them…

"oh I never taught you were a feisty princess? Saying fuck carelessly… hmmm I should have expected that after all you are the heiress of Heartfilia Corporation, you belonged to the top 15 richest people in the world…"

"what the hell did you want from me?!"

"hahaha of course your money! But it could be a treat if we could taste you… anyway we are about to call your fiancé. coz your father is overseas!"

"fiancé? I don't remember having a fiancé?" as Lucy said, she was confused at the moment….

"oh it looks like you forgot about it, who cares I'll call him for you.. so you could have a little reunion, aren't I, a good person." as Erigor said to her, he took out his phone and dialed the number.

.

(Phone conversation in loud speaker*)

.

"good evening, is this Rogue Cheney?" as Erigor said to the phone

"yes, who is this?!" as Rogue said in his usual calm voice

"oh….. good! by the way let's get this all straight we got your princess here all tied up, deliver the 12 billion yen in an hour or I'll deliver her head as a gift for you…"

"princess? Huh Lucy?! Where is Lucy! YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

"She's here! Wanna hear her voice?! Hmmm maybe we will taste her out… for you…!" as Erigor said again then he hand out the phone to one of his gang member

The he grabbed Lucy's hair and tugged it… it made her screamed in pain, suddenly she shivered and felt disgusted when Erigor smelled her neck…

"so I didn't know that your little princess smelled so good it's inviting… maybe we will get a taste of her first…"

"YOU BASTARD DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" as Rogue threatened him after he heard Lucy screamed and whimper on the phone…

"we are here on Shinjuku, inside Paradise Club, give us the money and don't call the damn cops… I know that you hold 1/3 of the police department of japan, you even supplied guns and arms at the Japanese police force and the American armed forces! Alied forces ? hahaha we want you to be alone…. So bye bye! We will deliver some pics to you on your phone" as Erigor said to him and before he cut off the phone he punched Lucy again on her stomach and as she screamed and Rogue heard it all on the phone

"WAIT! WHAT THE!" as Rogue shouted over the phone and then Erigor cut it off

.

.

.

**ROGUE'S POV**

**AT HIS CONDOMINIUM **

Ugh I'm tired what the hell is Sting thinking having a date with my fiancée, damn it's been 10 years since I last saw her, tsk… damn it I need to start my research soon

"Hey frosch did you miss Lucy?" as I talk to my cat (Frosch is a cat in here he had a frog/kero kero pi as a pendant on his collar, Lucy and him named him Frosch coz they saw him playing with frogs when he was a kitten*)

frosch meowed at me, hmmm it looks like he miss Lucy too, oh her vibrant blonde hair and her glistening brown eyes, and her smiles, it's been 10 years but those memories of her still engrave on my mind….

I'm hungry… tsk

Suddenly my phone… could Sting called me again damn that idiot…

"unknown number?..."

"good evening, is this Rogue Cheney?" as the guy with a husky voice said to me over the phone…hmmm then I replied back, but then he said that he got the princess… immediately Lucy came into my mind….

What the hell she got kidnapped again, why does she always attract trouble?!

"princess? Huh Lucy?! Where is Lucy! YOU DAMN BASTARD!" as I shouted at my damn phone what the hell…is happening

"She's here! Wanna hear her voice?! Hmmm maybe we will taste her out… for you…!" as he said again

suddenly I heard her screamed and whimper over my phone… those voice it definitely belongs to Lucy, I heard her cry before when her mother died I was there but I was just like speechless and frozen I can't do anything for her, I accompany her but then I noticed that she was always running away from the house, I followed her then I saw she was playing with a boy with dark blue eyes and black hair… (it was Gray* hahaha he was jealous) I hate the sight of it… so that is the reason why every afternoon I can't find her at her house, coz there she is playing with some boy and making a snow man with him happily.

Suddenly the man spoke again

"so I didn't know that your little princess smelled so good it's inviting… maybe we will get a taste of her first…" as he said

"YOU BASTARD DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" as I threatened him, damn it if I didn't rush they will definitely rape her… I still heard her whimper on the phone

"we are here on Shinjuku, inside Paradise Club, give us the money and don't call the damn cops… I know that you hold 1/3 of the police department of japan, you even supplied guns and arms at the Japanese police force and the American armed forces! Alied forces ? hahaha we want you to be alone…. So bye bye! We will deliver some pics to you on your phone"

"WAIT! WHAT THE!" as I said then it cut off

"FUCK! THAT SHITTY BASTARD!" as I yelled damn it how can I have that large amount of money in less than an hour.. tsk…. I need to plan this out…

How about a fake check…

Damn it I need to go now… and it's impossible to have that money in less than an hour… then I rushed down to get inside my black sports car (I forgot the name of the car but I saw it at the parking lot at my university*)

"Lucy please stay strong I'm on my way!" as I said then I start my engine, I didn't notice frosch is on the car too…

.

.

.

**GRAY'S POV**

As we went inside the club… I notice it had Strippers inside, Drug users…. Damn it what the heck we run into… this is hell….

"the smell is disgusting" as Natsu said

"I hate this fucking smoke…" as Gajeel grunted

Then we notice that there is a huge guy guarding the door behind him… could it be that Lucy's inside it?

"Gajeel, Natsu… I know that you are trouble makers… you two are former gangsters… so that guy over there… that door behind him… it looks so suspicious… Lucy I think she's inside that room… so how about let's start this show!" as I said to the two..

"AYE!" as they both said their eyes gleamed and they grinned

"I've been getting rusty, it's been a while since I've got into a fight! I would really love to accept Gray's offer" as Gajeel said and prepared his hands…

"me too I'm all fired up " as Natsu said

"but let's try not to destroy the whole place, I've cool down now… so let's save Lucy"

"AYE!"

.

.

**KAZUYA'S POV **

**INSIDE A FIVE STAR RESTAURANT**

Damn it… I hate this date and why did I need to see this girl, she's pretty but I definitely don't like her, she's hiding something…

"I'm Minerva…. Hmmm you look restless? Could it be because of Ms. Lucy?"

"huh? You know? Her?"

"I think she is having fun now… with that guy… this is a dinner date… so don't think of other bitch.."

"she's not a bitch, Minerva… I'm sorry but I don't like you at all, so I would likely to go home now…"

"no one ever dare to decline me… I hate to say this but you are on my territory Keith Winterfield.."

…

**So yeah you like it? Who will save Lucy?**

**Gray?**

**Rogue? **

**And where the heck is Kazuya now?**


	7. EPISODE 6: Lu-chan I'll protect you

TLWOW

EPISODE 6: Lu-chan I'll protect you

_Previously on TLWOW_

_Gray is about to rescue Lucy, as well as Rogue (fiancé*), Kazuya got force to attend in a dinner date with Minerva._

"_I've been getting rusty, it's been a while since I've got into a fight! I would really love to accept Gray's offer" as Gajeel said and prepared his hands…_

"_me too I'm all fired up " as Natsu said_

"_but let's try not to destroy the whole place, I've cool down now… so let's save Lucy" as Gray confidently barged inside the shady club._

"_Lucy please stay strong I'm on my way!" as Rogue drives his car on the way to Shinjuku _

"_she's not a bitch, Minerva… I'm sorry but I don't like you at all, so I would likely to go home now…" as Kazuya/Keith stood up to his table_

"_no one ever dare to decline me… I hate to say this but you are on my territory Keith Winterfield.." as Minerva threatened him.._

….

AUTHOR'S POV

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray started a commotion inside the shady club like scaring some strippers, flipping the tables and knocking off unconscious of some guys that are trying to stop them, Gajeel punches the guy who is standing in front of a suspicious door and he got knock out easily.

"good job Iron dragon slayer* (Gajeel's name when he is still a gangster*)" Gray said as give him a thumbs up

"hey stop scaring them now salamander* (Natsu's name when he is still a gangster*)" as Gajeel shouted at Natsu but it looks like wasn't listening at all. It made Gajeel's short patience snapped so he decided to grab the idiot (Natsu*) and drag him towards the door.

"salamander? Iron-Gajeel? Let's go now before they break our bones" some guys shouted, upon realizing that two of the strongest people in Tokyo appeared again. They run away from the club yet the police are already there, Makarov nervously waiting for them to come out.

"now let's save your princess!" as Natsu said to gray then they knocked the door down and they saw Lucy all bruised and looks unconscious and tied up in a wooden chair. Gray's calm demeanor became more serious upon seeing Lucy in such a worst state.

Suddenly Lucy woke up and saw the three guys in front of her, tears began to flow on her eyes, she wanted to say something but due to the tape that was covering her mouth, she can't even say a word.

.

.

.

"what the hell did you do to her?" as Gray shouted with a stern expression across his face

"who are you!" yelled Erigor to them, then one of his boys handed him a metal bat

"you know what you are still an idiot! we are just here to crash your party, so hand over the bunny girl!" shouted Gajeel who looks like he has gone mad.

"what if we don't want too? Boys get them, before they ruin our plan! Remember Minerva will literally kill us if we failed!" as Erigor yell at them, while holding a metal bat. They look terrified when he said Minerva's name and decided to attack them.

"you didn't notice or remember us do you? I'm salamander, I fought with you before, back in junior high!" as Natsu yelled while giving one of erigor's gang members an upper cut and a round house kick.

"long time no see? Did you Remember me Psycho? And bastard Save your princess" as Gajeel grinned at him then he pushed Gray towards Lucy

"Iron Gajeel? Heh, now I'll break your bones…" as Erigor run to him as he about to attack Gajeel. While Gajeel just evilly grinned at him and is preparing to attack.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP **

30 minutes later all of Erigor's guys are knocked out by Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. They went outside the club and was shocked to see some police man and Makarov in front of them.

"what the hell you brats are doing! That's dangerous!" as Makarov yelled at them

"don't worry old man, we are still alive and…" as Natsu cheerfully said to him but was cut off with the glare of Makarov.

"Gray your clothes! And thank god Lucy is alright or we will be killed by her father…" as Makarov yelled at the three guys

"yeah gramps and we did this because mr. exhibitionist wants to save bunny girl.." as Gajeel tries to defend himself but then Makarov glared at him too.

"I'm sorry we won't do it again.." as the three said in unison, who looks scared by the old man's glares at them and felt sorry coz they were in a risky situation as well.

"it's ok, you made me worried… also don't forget to go to school tomorrow! By the way gray, please take care of Ms. Lucy Heartfilia… and the two of you come with me and I'll send you home right now, Alzack and Bisca let's go home _(alzack and bisca are Makarov's bodyguard*)_" as Makarov calmly says to them

"AYE! Sir!" as the three said in unison

.

.

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

I hate this… why am I always attracting trouble?! Damn it these guys look so disgusting… but who is Rogue? Why can't I remember him… suddenly I heard some loud noise outside… a commotion? Suddenly someone barged inside the room… Raven hair? Half naked guy? Huh who is those two guys behind him, I want to fight this bastard who kidnapped me but they tied me. I hate this treatment, suddenly those three beat them all up, I heard police sirens outside too… all I feel and see is way too hazy… what is happening?

"Lucy are you alright?" as the raven haired and half-naked guy said to me.

"who are you?" as I whispered to him, hmmm I can speak now maybe he removed the tape on my mouth… at least I can breathe now easily.

" I'm Gray, Remember? Hey don't sleep!" as he panicky said to me I felt like he carried me, everything is hazy

.

.

.

.

.

.

I few moments later I felt a cold breeze, still everything is hazy, lights are all blurred all I see is red and blue light blinking, chattering people everywhere, yet the guy who is carrying me is warm, I notice his necklace that looks like Gray's, oh I remember now the guy who is carrying me is Gray. Suddenly I heard someone talk to him, a very familiar voice a deep and mysterious voice, then I saw raven locks that hide one of his eyes and he is talking to gray…. Why?

"excuse me can you give me Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, my fiancée. and I would like to thank you for saving her By the way I'm..." as I heard him speak in a monotone voice… he sound like a robot…

"I know who you are Rogue Cheney, can't you remember me? I'm Gray Fullbuster…" as I heard Gray replied to him in a irritated voice.

"oh the boy whose parents are working on the Heartfilia household, I remember now…I'm not interested in you, so can you hand over MY fiancée?" as he said with an irritated tone of his voice.

"say Please first, you didn't even change a bit have you? Rogue, you are still emotionless, as ever at least she had a nice time playing with me, coz you didn't even bother to give some time for her." As I heard Gray speak again… somehow I felt like they are going to fight again…

"so what, now hand me Lucy, please" as I heard the guy speak again he sound angry… it reminded me of Ro-chan when I was a kid… hmmm where is he right now.

"sure, but remember this Rogue I will fight for her and I wont lose to you."as Gray said to him What am I a prize? Damn it I'll kick this two guys when I'm strong enough… damn it why is everything is hazy and swirling around?

"as if you can win." As I heard this guy speak again…

Then I felt he hand me to this guy who look so familiar, but before I pass out I saw Gray's concern smile to me and it all went black…

.

.

.

.

.

**Rogue's POV**

I have arrived Late the police are already here, what happened?

Huh? Isn't that Lucy, wait that guy looks familiar did he save her?… then he introduce his self to me… oh what the hell why is Gray fullbuster here in Tokyo?

.

.

.

What is this feeling, I failed again… like before…

Then after he gave me Lucy, who looks unconscious right now, I decided to bring her in the hospital that was owned by my idiotic friend Sting...

Damn it, I should be the one protecting her… suddenly when we are on way to the hospital

"who are you?" as she said to me

"sleep Lucy, we are on our way to the hospital," as I said to her

"who are you? Where is Gray?" then she weakly spoke again to me, why is she asking me on that damn guy… what the.. I'm her fiancé.

"Lucy, I'm Rogue your fiancée remember?" as I said to her in a relaxed voice, so she won't freak out and scream…

"no… but you look familiar…." As she speak in a weak voice again…. She still haven't change all this years she's still stubborn…

"Lucy please sleep, don't worry I'll take care of you, I'm sorry if I leave you before. Don't worry i'll protect you, so please sleep…" as I insist more…

"ok Ro-chan…" then she was unconscious again

Ro-chan? I think she unconsciously said the nick name she gave me, I chuckled about it

"Ro-chan? I hope you'll recognize me again Lu-chan…." As I said to her as I caressed her hair… she need to be in the hospital now…. Damn it

.

.

.

.

.

**Kazuya's POV**

I was still having a dinner with this woman, tsk I hate her. She grinned to me then she look again on her phone…

"what the hell did you do to her?" as I rudely said to Minerva

"nothing, just a little fun, I think…" as she said to me while grinning at me… it looks like she's planning something

"I said what did you do to Lucy?" as I impolitely said to her again… I'm losing my patience…

"oh, could it be that you like her already? Are you starting a war?" as she teasingly said to me again

"I am not starting a war… she's a nice girl… so don't lay a finger on her."

"oh, it sounds like you already fell in love on the Heartfilia's only and little princess…. Is it love at first sight? hahaha" as she aid to me then she laugh..

"shut up, and so what, she's nice, kind and beautiful, unlike you... and I would never ever like a bitch like you…" as I boorishly said to her, then she raised an eyebrow to me and I heard her chuckle.

"oh you admitted it, she's an innocent little girl, she's cute like a little lamb… but I'm sorry Keith, I won't let you start a war between the Heartfilia-Cheney and your family…" as she said to me with a stern look across her face.

"you won't decide for my future, Minerva… I'm sorry but I got to go now." As I threatened speak to her

"sure, go… I don't care by the way before you go home, I would like you to go to Eucliffe hospital… ok I need to go now too… I have an appointment in a salon" as she teasingly said to me… Eucliffe hospital?

Could it be? What the hell did she do, that witch Minerva… I quickly stood up in the chair and run towards my car…

I hope she's alright…

…

To be continued

Yeah sorry if the characters are way too out of the character…

So I hope you like it.

**RO-CHAN = Rogue's nickname, Lucy is the one who gave it to him**

**LU-CHAN=Lucy's nickname, Rogue and Gray gave her that nick name when they are still a kid.**

**I know it's quite boring… but thanks for reading jeez… HOHOHOHO**


	8. Episode 7: she will be loved

**Episode 7: she will be loved**

**Rogue's pov**

I'm here at the hospital 2 days since that day that she was kidnapped, she got a broken rib and an internal bleeding, at least she's now safe and now I'm talking to her about our childhood memories… it seems like she has a vague memories of us it irritates me a bit … but what irritates me the most is why Gray Fullbuster is here and visiting her and half naked is he trying to show off his abs…. I also got that but I'm more of a conservative type…

"Rogue are you alright? You haven't had enough sleep yet." As she scold me.. it reminds me of how she scolds me back then, she hasn't change a bit..

"I'm fine Lu-chan.." as I said to her

"Lucy I think he is thinking about someone" as this idiot whispered in her ears

"I heard you.." as I said to him and glared at him

"jeez Gray, Rogue is just tired so Rogue just rest your head on my bed so you can sleep." As she said to me…and yeah I took the opportunity…. And I clearly see the jealousy of Gray..

"How about me Luce…" as he whined to my fiancee.

Suddenly I heard a loud thud on Lucy hospital room

"LUCY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" as the guy with auburn hair rushed towards her and tossed gray… what the?! Why is he here?!

Then he hugged my fiancée tightly… why is he so worried about my fiancée? What the hell did he really want a war in between families to rise again?

"I'm fine kazuya… oh by the way Kazuya this is Rogue my fiancée, Rogue, Kazuya is my partner at my design " as she said while caressing his hair…

"it's nice to see you again RO-chan…."as this bastard said to me, Lucy looks confuse as well as that idiot (Gray*)

"nice to meet you again Keith… Lucy is the only one could use that name to me, don't you ever dare to _start a war, Keith winterfield" _as I said to him…

"Hey you know each other?" as that idiot said"

"yeah I want to know too…" as Lucy cutely argue to us

"let's just say we met in Russia we just had a meeting with each other… I'm sorry but that is what we can only tell you…" as Keith said to her…. Yeah right you almost killed me there, anyway I also almost shot your head there…

Then Lucy just nodded… suddenly the doctor came in and said to us that she could be discharged today…. I'm happy that she's alright… she's happy that she heard that she can be release at the hospital, and the two bastards look happy too.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TIME SKIP **

**author's POV **

**One week later.**

Lucy was already attending school and was called by the head… and the four (Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel*) was scolded because of their risky behavior.

Gray is also starting his sculpture and Lucy and Kazuya is starting their architectural plans... but then Kazuya told her to go to the park, for new ideas (also he wanted to make Gray jealous because Rogue isn't there*)

**at the park**

"Hey Lucy are you sure you are fine?"

"yup! Why?"

"nothing… by the way want to rest on that tree"

"sure! By the way why did you have a guyitar with you?"

"this is my stress reliever oh you want me to sing?"

**"She Will Be Loved"**

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background:]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

_[softly:]_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

As Kazuya sing it to her, Lucy felt a like he meant every words that he sang, she felt every words she closed her eyes as kazuya sings his voice is clear like crystal it, he had a voice like a professional singer…. She thought…

she felt this song is for her...

She's wondering why Kazuya sang it…

And the song ends…

"Lucy don't worry I'll be with you, I'll protect you…."

"that's cool, kazu…"

Suddenly it rained kazuya removed his coat and gently covered it to Lucy….

"wait what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to get a cold…"

"but you will be sick…"

"it's fine I just want to see you fine and healthy, as long as you are fine, I'm happy…"

"What do you mean by it?" as lucy confusingly said

"you'll know it soon Lucy…" as Kazuya said and gave her a gentle smile

….

Yeah it's short right…

R&R PLEASE… jeez…


	9. episode 8: Mirrors

**TLWOW episode 8: mirrors**

**Pairings: Gray x Lucy x Rogue**

**Lucy's pov**

Once kazuya and I relaxed under the tree and after he sang she will be loved as if he is like serenading me with his beautiful voice and skillfully played his guitar, It rained but after half an hour it stopped I saw Kazuya shivering from the cold wind and he was a bit wet due to the rain and his coat was drenched… I was comfortable with him for some strange reason… why heart beats a bit faster when I insist that we must both shared his big coat….

Suddenly I remembered I forgot some of my things at Gray's department, and as we went there I saw him dancing gracefully… but then I remembered a boy dancing gracefully at winter snow, beside a snowman that we built I was laughing and he smiled back and grabbed my hand… it was all a blur. Who is that kid?

…..

**Author's POV **

Gray was kind of insecure he thought he's rivals were filthy rich bastards (Rogue and Keith/ kazuya*)… while he's just a commoner… striving daily, part time jobs, art works, less sleep and more work, a working student…

It was really late and he wants to finish his work before Ul can kill him and he wants to beat Lyon, he was in a dazed and just staring at the massive tree trunk in front of him. Professor Ul told them to make a sculpture that can move the feelings of the viewer just by looking at it and what Gray just thought is his unrequired feelings to Lucy.

It was 9 p.m. he needs to take out a breather so he removes his top and he's now half-naked (yeah he still has his stripping habits*)… unknown to all Gray is a great dancer, he turned on his phone that was full of missed calls of Juvia (cousin*) so before he started to warm up he texted Juvia that he will go home really late or he can't go home after that he receive a text with take care gray-sama! In it… and then he selected a song that he felt like dancing, he took a chair and went upstairs at the almost empty second floor where one of the 4 walls is a full body mirror.

He warmed up his body, he look at the mirror (the second floor was a bit dimmed due to the only lighting in there was only two incandescent lamp shades because Natsu and Gajeel broke the florescent lamp in the ceiling*) the lighting for him is quite dramatic the two incandescent lampshade cast the shadows in all right angles that he wanted but it looks mysterious, lonely and romantic at the same time as he thought to himself he let out a sigh.

**(insert song: Mirrors- Justine Timberlake*)**

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

As he moved his body his mind were only filled with the thoughts of Lucy when they were young and how he can still suppressed on his unrequired feelings to the pretty blond heiress and his first childhood friend and his first love…

_**GRAY'S POV**_

_Flash back (they were little kids back then*)_

_I can still remember it was at the end of autumn and is about to start the winter season where I first met her. _

"_Lucyyyyy!" as I yelled to her. She was running towards me at the park it seems like she sneak out again. We played hide and seek, she tells me some stories that she read at her library, she even taught me about constellations and all the heavenly body…_

"_Gray someday I want to be an astronomer! Or an astronaut! How about you?" _

"_the greatest artist in the whole wide world!" as I said to her… both of us grinned at each other, and look at the sky hoping to see a wishing star!_

_The next day_

_I met her again but she came to me crying…._

"_I had a fight with Ro-chan (rogue*)! Waaah what should I do?" she was crying and my ears hurt, then I ask her gently_

"_who is Ro-chan? And what happened" as I asked her whoever hurt her is definitely an idiot lucy is such a sweet girl…_

"_papa said he is my fiancé… and I accidentally broke his favorite porcelain frog collection " as she said to me… fiancé? She has already a boyfriend?!_

"_fiancé?! Just say sorry to him." As I console her_

"_but he said he doesn't want to see me anymore!" as she cry more I promise someday I will punch that boy!_

"_I'll beat that idiot!" then she stopped me and I just hugged her just then I saw a boy with raven locks appeared and shouted_

"_Lu-chan let's go home!" as the boy grabbed her (that boy/ro-chan=Rogue*)_

"_no! I can't give you Lucy, you made her cry idiot!" as I grabbed Lucy and I stick my tongue out to annoy him_

"_you're the idiot, you don't know Lu-chan! I know everything about her!" as he shouted at me and he looks angry_

"_eh? But I understand her more!" as I said to him_

"_shut up you two are annoying and an idiot!" as she pushed as both and both of us fell to the ground while she was standing in front of us and looking like a boss and stuck out her tongue to annoy us and she pouts cutely the boy and I blushed when she did it. _

_End of flash back_

I was still dancing the chorus suddenly someone poked my back I literally screamed, and as I look at my back I saw Lucy laughing at me,

"that was cute I heard you said _Kyaaaaa! _it was so cute Gray! " as she said while still laughing the way she laugh hasn't changed at all it was good to hear her laugh.

"what the hell Lucy why did you scare me like that you should have knocked at the door." As I said to her

"eh? I was knocking but it seems like there is no one inside so I entered the room and when I heard some music I went upstairs and saw you dancing. You were so engross in it that you didn't notice me… by the way you look great while you were dancing." As she grinned at me

"what are you doing at this hour?" as I ask curiously… it's late and dark outside… it's dangerous

"oh I forgot my tracing papers here don't worry I'll call Loke to fetch me up, by the way I was with Kazuya, wait where is he we went to here together… by the way that song is mirrors by Justin timberlake right?! I love that song!" as she cheerfully said to me

"is that so? You want to dance? I'll replay the song for you…" as I said to her and she nodded and I rushed to my phone and replay the song., and I held her hand and we dance like a couple like what I saw on movies when Erza and the other forced us to watched.

(insert song mirrors = Justin Timberlake… sorry but I love that song*)

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

As the song played I held her hand and spin her gently, now the incandescent lampshade looks romantic as it sets me to a mood that I never felt…. I looked into her seductive warm brown eyes that was looking to me as well, even when the dimmed lights I saw her blushed, then I slowly put both of my hands on her slender waist and her soft hands slowly went to my neck… our dance was gotten slow I gave her a gentle smile which she cutely grinned me back while blushing.

Then I didn't notice that I draw her closer to my body (remember he was topless*) which made her blush more and me as well… I mean who wouldn't she's my first love I almost stalk her just to know if she's alright when we were a kid and this first semester also she's kind, smart and pretty damn cute and her body is sexy… I hope this dance will never end… this seems like a fairytale for me…

**Kazuya's POV**

As we enter the university and went to the department that we are assigned we saw Gray dancing… I look at Lucy who looks like she was amazed by it. Then I let Lucy entered the room first but then I few moments later she went upstairs when we heard a music is playing then I heard them talking to each other, I can't stand it that I decided to go outside but then I saw Gray and Lucy dancing together they were near the window.

I know I was jealous, I was almost defeated by a commoner, a poor guy who needs to strive hard just to survive, but if Rogue saw this scene I'm sure that he will be in rage and threatened the poor guy, he was possessive and has a stoic face… after all Rogue is Lucy's fiance, and me here I am I was just looking at her I don't know if this is what they called love but I'm sure I want to protect her I want her to acknowledge me as a man, I want her to look me and say she loves me….

I hope that bitch (Minerva*) will stop tormenting her, I hate that bitch that called herself that she was my fiancée, what the heck is wrong with my family…. I envy Gray a lot he may not be rich but at least he can control his life unlike us who were born rich we are like puppets and as if like we don't have a choice anymore, we are like puppets being controlled by our parents, families, and the company… they want us to be perfect… damn it…

They are like having the time of their life, dancing, and looking at each other, I can't handle them seeing like that… so I run inside the small building and went upstairs…

**Lucy's POV **

As I gazed at gray's face I realized that he look like someone I knew, he also has the necklace that was really familiar…. But why I can't remember it all clearly? What happened back then… even I forgot that I had a fiancé but why do I feel I had more connection with Gray? Why can't I remember anything back then just some vague memories? What is this strange feeling? Suddenly Kazuya grabbed my shoulders and yank me at his chest…. And I felt that both of them grinned and glared at each other.

Gray grabbed my right hand and Kazuya grabbed my Left wrist they pulled me… this is strangely familiar, then I pushed them both to the ground and stuck my tongue out to annoy them and I pout… both of them blushed and just the sight of it, I remember some vague memories of it… back then I pushed two boys with raven locks on the park…. It was all a blur, who are they? suddenly I got a call on my phone… Kazuya told me to put my phone on loud speaker, and I just nodded in agreement.

PHONE CONVERSATION (LOUD SPEAKER*)

"Lu-chan where are you? I'm in front of your school." As he said teasingly like a flirt which made Gray and Kazuya silently snickered. I sweat drop at them on how idiotic they look like….

"Ro-chan? Wait I thought Loke will fetch me?" as I asked him

"he called me that he can't and he has a date with your school nurse remember?" as he whined teasingly

"oh…. I forgot…"

"Lu-chan it's getting late let's have a dinner with Sting and his girlfriend…" as he whined more and this two can't hold there silent laughter that they just laugh out loud..

"sure… Gray and Kazuya, I need to go now… so yeah good night to you all and Ro-chan please wait for me…"

"huh?! Keith and Fullbuster is with you at this hour? No! you wait for me! I'll go there give me ten minutes!"

"eh but you didn't know where am i…"

"I know, I got a tour with Ms. Scarlet and Ms. Strauss at your school."

"oh, Is that so?"

"wait for me, and you two don't dare to touch her!" as he yell over the phone…. I sweat drop and felt confused on what is happening after I saw the devious grin of Gray and Kazuya….

…_._

_**To be continued**_

**I hope you all like it…. Another love square all the way**

**Rogue (the fiancé and was deeply in love with Lucy) x Lucy (a dense Heiress who has Vague memories of her childhood) x Gray ( a commoner and Lucy is his first love ) x Kazuya/Keith ( a yakuza/mafia next heir and seems he is falling for her) **


End file.
